


pastel sunsets

by sweetkid



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Apartment, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Comfort, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Home, Humor, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Markyong, Moments, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), Smiles, Soft Lee Taeyong, Sunsets, becuase i am sad, friends - Freeform, just a lil tiny bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkid/pseuds/sweetkid
Summary: taeyong, mark and a coffee shop.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Markyong - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. morning coffee

Taeyong POV

It’s nighttime and I am sitting at the desk, hair ruffled and stomach empty. The noise from the neighbours’ tv is travelling through the open window, filling the otherwise silent room. But my mind is far away, my tired eyes staring at the blank paper while the lamp light glares at me. 

It’s my first time journaling, putting my emotions at the open, being sincere with myself. Admitting that I am not okay. I am feeling lonely, sad and upset. I know it’s fine to get lost, to not know what to do. But this is the first time I am facing these emotions rather than running away from them. Maybe these aren’t even the emotions I am feeling right now, maybe I am just tired and need to sleep. Maybe watch a movie or read a book, maybe not spiral down in my own thoughts. 

With a sigh, I stretch and stare out the window through the waving curtains. The streetlamp is on, brightening the road and imitating the moon. The wind is nice, it’s fresh. Listening to the grumbling of my stomach, I get up from the chair and head towards the kitchen with the slippers sluggishly sliding on the floor. 

Humming alongside the jazz beats coming from the phone, I bring the bread out from the cupboard, the mayonnaise, tomato, and a red bell pepper from the fridge. My hands reach for the white china plate and bowl, while my eyes wonder around for a knife and a fork. 

The water is freezing, my hands redden and washing the tomato and bell pepper. The cutting board is laying on the counter, I cut the tomato and bell pepper in half, and putting the rest in the fridge. The knife is sharp, swiftly sliding through and dicing up the items. 

Putting the chopped vegetables in the bowl, I add some mayonnaise to it and stir it. Laying two pieces of bread, with the crust, I cover them with the mixture and my sandwich is ready. 

A small smile is dancing on my lips, as my head is nodding to the rhythm. The previous emotions now replaced by a soft nothingness, my mind only fixated on the sounds and the colourful sandwich. 

I cut the sandwich in half, forming two triangles. The sandwich is appealing, It’s nice. The simplicity of it, making it beautiful. 

I put water to boil in the purple kettle, while I grab a blue mug with white carvings, and put one green tea bag inside it. The other used items reside in the sink. The noise from the kettle overpowers the music, the water is bubbling, the light turns off and the steam fill the kitchen. Pouring the water in the mug, I head towards the living room with the plate in hand. 

The white plate is now decorated with scattered red pieces of tomato or bell pepper fallen from the sandwich. I grab the still warm cup, soothing my cold hands. Small sips of the green tea relaxing my mind and body. A relieved sigh escapes from my lips. 

I return to my room after having done the dishes, the desk lamp is still on and shining down on the blank paper. Picking up the pen I write today’s date and scribble down the first thought circulating in my mind – tomato and bell pepper sandwich is delicious! 😊

Forgetting to close the window interrupted my sleep with the chirping birds and the sunrays faltering through the curtain. Twitching my eyes, I yawn and hug the blanket even closer. I let out a content sigh. The day is clear, vivid colours making it seem happy. 

After brushing my teeth, combing my hair and changing out of the pyjamas into a violet hoodie and blue jeans, I head out of the apartment towards the coffee shop down the road. 

It’s an average coffee shop, nothing stands out from it, nothing too special about it. They always have the same sweets, the same drinks, and the same customers. Listless. Just how I like it. I have the right amount of coins in my pocket, the order at the top of my tongue. 

I enter, smile, greet, order, pay and go sit at the table. However, today is different. The table at the corner that used to be always empty, is now occupied. It makes me falter in my steps, while my eyes stay glued on the table. Dazed on the black haired boy, his eyes rapidly shaking around the screen of the laptop, clueless to my stare. 

As his eyes move from the laptop to the cup, I fall out from the trance. 

Giving one last look, I go to the table I have always used and wait for my order to be prepared. I linger my eyes on the recently watered plant, counting the water drops falling from the leaves. The shock has passed, now a small smile rests on my face. The same expression of everyday. 

My steaming coffee and blueberry muffin is delivered to my table, the smell of black coffee hitting my nose, the aroma bringing a genuine twinkle to my eyes, 

Mark POV

My body is aching, I moved yesterday to the apartment and finished late in the night. Yawning I look for my phone, it’s early in the morning, I could have slept more. While grieving over the sleep lost, my eyes catch the notification. With a panicked yelp I realize the assignment due in today. The assignment that I haven’t done. 

Crawling around the bed I pick up my laptop, forgetting the nature’s call I focus on starting the assignment. Groaning, I remember that the wifi has yet to be installed in my apartment. A great way to start my first day in my own apartment. 

Hurriedly I get ready and head out to look for a place offering wifi. With the laptop and some scarce papers in my bag, I see a coffee shop. Praying to all the gods, I enter the coffee shop and turn my laptop on. My prayers are answered, as I see the website loading on my screen. 

A small weight lifted from my shoulders. In the rush of getting out of the house, I forgot to have breakfast, and now this amazing smell of pastries and sweets has caused a massive reaction from my stomach. 

With the wallet in my hand, I walk towards the counter and order a hot chocolate and a croissant. I sit back down, trying to focus on the assignment ahead, but my mind is on that fluffy croissant with chocolate sprinkles, just asking to be eaten. 

As soon as the plate is set in front of me, I devour the croissant and tale a sip of the actually very hot, hot chocolate. Satiating my stomach, gives me enough strength to pick up the work. 

I am diligently working under the pressure of the ticking time, edging closer and closer to the deadline. My hands get faster and faster on the keyboard. Allowing myself a two second break, I allow my eyes to move from the screen to the cup, and finally get another sip of the delicious creamy hot chocolate. 

Like fuel to engine, the hot chocolate gives me the push to carry on. Totally lost in the work, I don’t notice anything happening in my surroundings. Until a strong coffee smell – like coffee coffee, bitter coffee – punches my nose and distracts me from my assignment. 

Following my eyes to the smell, I turn my head to the right, to the table in the corner.


	2. fools

Mark POV

With widened eyes and a disgusted expression on my face I scream out “STOP!”. The smell of that poison is already overpowering the sweet smell of my hot chocolate, it’s swimming in my head and nose. Unable to understand how this person’s nose hair haven’t already fallen out. 

For the first time I notice the person holding that cup. Pale fingers are circling the white cup, various silver rings making short noises as they come in contact with the glazed ceramic, the arms covered by a lilac hoodie and as my eyes travel up I see the most angelic face I’ve ever seen. Silver gray hair, pale skin, defined jaw and pretty eyes. 

He is perfect. 

I mean he would have been perfect if he wasn’t holding that cup. With that stench. I don’t understand how such lips can taste that expired chemical substance. 

“Are you okay?” a deep voice brings me back to the present. His eyes are staring at me worriedly, blinking slowly he is looking at me trying to find something wrong. 

However, rather than calming his worries my unfiltered mouth attacks him with a “If I am okay? YOU ARE NOT OKAY! How can you drink that- that thing here?”. 

In an instant his eyes harden with a scowl adorning his previous soft face. While, my scandalised eyes stare at him, not realizing the things I just said to a complete stranger who was minding his own business. 

What is wrong with me? Is it the stress? I just made a fool out of myself and to top it all off in front of a Greek god as well! 

I feel a flush rise, my neck getting warm and my ears probably fire red. 

“Where would I drink coffee if not in a coffee shop? And… are you sure I am the one who is not okay?” His cold voice asks calmly. But behind these cold eyes there is something else… amusement? 

I probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed, no, I definitely did wake up on the wrong side of the bed, and that is why I retort with a “That’s like ordering mint ice cream at an ice cream shop!”

What is wrong with me? I mentally weep. But who even likes mint chocolate? I pat myself on the back because that was a good point, I am sure he cannot contradict me on this, which will mean that I won, and I can finally get back to the assignment. 

As I am grinning to myself for this winning debate, I see his face contort to even a bigger scowl and the coldness in his eyes being replaced by pure rage. And with that his previously calm and amused persona gone he screams “You disregarded coffee… but how dare you disrespect MINT CHOCOLATE?! I like mint chocolate okay? I really like mint chocolate!” 

My jaw drops. My eyes open in shock. How can such a perfect human be so inhumane? What kind of monster likes such things? Who even made them? 

My face morphs into a new expression of stupor, shock and disgust. 

Taeyong POV

I hold the hot cup in my hand, softly blowing on the coffee and ready to take a sip when a loud voice interrupts my motion. 

Turning left I see the previous boy wearing a shocked expression, I look around myself and at him trying to notice anything out of the ordinary. I worriedly stare at him, maybe something happened while I was lost in the delicacy in front of me. 

My concern is replaced when he opens his mouth once again, to say the most ridiculous thing ever. It’s a coffee shop, it has it in the name, coffee, what else am I supposed to drink?

However, the situation is a bit humorous, at least seeing him so distraught by this. Maybe he is just stressed, he was working very hard on the laptop. His ears are red, he is blushing. 

After his next comment all the amusement leaves my body and instead fills it with rage. The disrespect for the mint chocolate has me shaking in my seat. 

Now I turn completely towards him, the cup gently put next to the muffin. Bailing my hands in a fist and trying to control my breathing I defend mint chocolate. 

I am sitting breathing heavily and staring at him. 

This is not how today was supposed to be, or any other day. I am supposed to get my coffee and muffin, finish it in silence while staring at the plants and at the passer byes through the window. 

He is not supposed to sit here, he is not supposed to talk to me and I am not supposed to get into an argument. Or more like a fight, because I will throw hands if another stupidity comes out of his mouth. My day is ruined anyways. 

He has an unrecognizable expression on. 

And before I know it he is on his feet pointing and screaming his head off. This triggered something in me, my calmness faded and something new awoke. Recklessly I stood up as well and incoherently started pointing and throwing words out. 

I am probably not making sense, he probably isn’t making any sense, and yet here we are. I lost all my consciousness about the surrounding, my focus on just screaming. Somehow its relieving, I am lost in this moment without worrying about the consequences or my previous worries. 

I can’t hear or understand a thing he is saying. His eyes are not even on me, they seem dazed or lost, like he is talking to himself. 

I don’t notice the stupefied faces of the staff and the other customers, we continue shouting and saying nonsensical thing. Until the manager comes and overpowers our shouts with a loud “SHUT UP!”. 

In an instant all the noise is gone. My breath is heavy, I put my hands on the table to try and regain my breath and have control over myself. 

Composing myself I realise what just happened. With agitated eyes I look around the coffee shop and then I come up to face the manager. She looks fuming, her hands on her hips and staring, more like glaring at me, us. 

Clearing her throat, sighing and unfolding her arms she just says on thing “Get out right now! And don’t ever come back!”.

Like cold water is thrown on me, I froze up. This can’t be happening. This is the coffee shop I come to everyday. Where am I going to go otherwise? I know the staff, I remember their faces and names, I know the customers. Everything falls in order here. 

Unlike me who is drowned in the thoughts, the other boy exclaims out loud begging to not kick him out. 

Mark POV

I don’t know what took over me, but I am screaming at this stranger. It’s not even about coffee or the mint chocolate, but words keep spewing out of my mouth. After a little while my eyes lose sight of him and my words are directed at no one. 

More things that come out of my mouth, the lighter I feel. The assignment is at the back of my head, submitting to other thoughts and worries. 

With the shout of the manager, I am standing here shocked at my own actions, I always thought of myself as quite, shy and rational. But, I think I am wrong, maybe the stress has actually damaged me. I knew it! Too much stress, sleep deprivation can lead to schizophrenia. Have I gone delusional?

Registering the final words of the manager, I exclaim out loud “NO! My assignment! Please don’t kick me out, I need the wifi, I beg.”. 

Looking around I see him, looking at me with a disbelieving expression. Without processing the actions I am about to commit, I point at him and declare “It’s his fault! I really need to complete my assignment!”. 

After saying that heat covers my face and neck, even I realize how childish I am sounding. And as expected, the manager’s eyes are exhasperated as she just pounts at the door. “You should have thought about your assignment before you had this shouting match in the middle of my coffee shop!” She is right, I am at fault here. I turn around to look at him, but to my surprise he is already half way through the coffee shop, reaching for the door. He looks dejected. 

With my head down, I pick my stuff up and get ready to leave. However, as I am leaving, in a whispered tone and a smirk on her face the manager utters “I hope he fails, he deserves it.”.

Another rush of rage takes over me, “I hope this coffee shop fails! I hope that your high heels brake, that you step on dog poop and that as soon as you get home you bump your toes in the door! Oh, and I am never coming here ever again… the hot chocolate is terrible anyways!”. 

With my head held up, I get out of the coffee shop after finishing my speech. I have been acting up differently today. Is it the stress of moving out? Of living alone? The assignment? Or am I just scared? 

And I lied, I really liked the hot chocolate. Where am I going to go now? The deadline is nearing rapidly. 

Sigh, I am exhausted, it’s as if the adrenaline rush vanished and now I am left to deal with the aftermath. I notice the stranger, that boy walking slowly down the street. 

With a spring I catch up to him. Stopping him by his hoodie. 

“It’s your fault that I was kicked out of the coffee shop! Now, I can’t complete my assignment! You have to take responsibility!” 

A myriad of emotions cross his face. Shock, surprise, realization, and I am guessing irritation. With a huff he releases his hoodie from my grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it’s me again!  
> I hope you guys like this chapter. Not much happened, but at least we can see where their relationship will be going in the future!  
> Like I said before, if you have any ideas or want a certain thing to happen, please let me know!  
> Stay hydrated!! See you soon! :)


	3. someone new

Taeyong POV

My mind is dazed. I am currently staring at the fumbling boy, the crown of his head in front of my eyes. He is on the floor of my living room, working. The black haired boy from the coffee shop. The stranger. 

I am thinking. I am confused. Why is he here? Why did I let him in? Why did… I suggest this solution? I was perplexed when the words came out of my mouth, before I even had thought about them. He wasn’t supposed to be at the coffee shop, he wasn’t supposed to talk to nor was I supposed to talk to him, and he wasn’t supposed to be in my home. 

The curtains are dancing with the gentle breeze coming from the barely open window of the living room. It’s one of those big windows, the one from which you can gaze at the city, the one you see in one of those expensive apartments. 

But you don’t see the big city lights from here at night, you don’t see the tiny ant like people running around. You see the empty street, cars parked alongside the sidewalk, maybe you will hear a vehicle passing by, barely disturbing the silence. 

The window glass isn’t reassuring enough to lean against it, neither does it reassure you of safety. The glass is frail, narrowly holding against strong winds, and thumping against rain drops. Rain drops hit the glass, knocking urgently, as if trying to reach safety or trying to shatter the glass, never giving up. But maybe it is relaxing sometimes, on those nights when you are alone and the silence is too much. Something to keep your thoughts at bay, something to keep your mind off of certain things. 

The sun light flickers through the curtains, shining on him. Making him blink, or moving his head a bit to the side, but not enough annoying for him to stop working. 

He is eagerly doing his work. The typing of the keyboard, the sound of the papers and the ticking of the clock are the only noise. Maybe a hum or a groan from him.

I am sitting on the sofa, in front of him. He is on the floor unaware of my eyes on him. Maybe I am unaware too, unaware of my eyes on him and the small frown of my lips. My eyebrows are scrunched, deep in thought. In the thought of what happened and why it happened. 

Maybe this new side of me, the side I had forgotten, maybe I missed it. Maybe I want to feel it again. Maybe it’s the new emotions. This unexpected mess in my ordinary habitual life. Maybe I want to see what I will do, or maybe I want to see what he will do. 

Mark POV

Somehow, I am sitting in this stranger’s living room, using his wifi to complete this damned work. I had been just yelling at him, the frustration and agitation taking over me, when the most unexpected words were blurted out of his mouth. 

I don’t think he even realized what he said, as his annoyed expression from before was replaced with a blank face. Eyes blinking. But before he could take it back and before I could actually think about the consequences of following a stranger home, a stranger with whom I had just a fight, I said yes and took him on that offer. 

He hadn’t uttered a word after, just walked home and I followed him. He stopped in front of a tall apartment, and we entered, there isn’t a reception, unlike in my own apartment. An out of order signs hangs on the elevator, I don’t comment on anything, I just follow him silently up the stairs. Until we have passed the 5th floor and he doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. “Do you live on the roof or what?” I had asked while panting for breath. 

That surely wasn’t me talking. I have never been rude to anyone, this was a whole new side of me, or just a whole new Mark. Maybe there was something in the hot chocolate. Or the croissant. Or maybe I am dreaming, maybe in a coma. It’s possible, there isn’t a way such a perfect face exists on earth and even if there was, there was no way of me talking with him, or more like screaming. Maybe that is it. 

A scoff is the answer to my question. He keeps walking. Going up the stairs. Finally, he seems to stop. We are on the 8th floor; he is standing in front of a door. He enters, without waiting for me but leaves the door open. 

It’s a small apartment, smaller than mine. The cleanliness of the place catches my eye. Everything is shining. The kitchen tiles reflect the lights. There aren’t any dishes in the sink, maybe he doesn’t cook. There is a quilt neatly folded on the arm of the small sofa. 

He is opening the window, the curtains moving, giving me small captures of the view. 

The view is nicer, calmer. Maybe I should have looked for a similar place. Still in the city, but at least not on the main street.   
“Here.” He is dropping a paper on the wooden table. I realise I am still standing by the door. I take off my shoes and closing the door, I move towards the middle of the living room. 

I put my bag down, and look at the paper. “Huh?” I unwantedly let out. Not knowing what it is. “The password.” Oh, I blink looking at the paper. There is a bunch of letters. 

He moves to the kitchen, maybe trying to escape the awkwardness that has suddenly filled the room. Both of us not knowing what to say. Probably astounded by the situation. 

Like a bell going off, I suddenly remember the reason why I am here. Without wasting a second I get on the floor, discarding my jacket next to me and scattering the papers and the laptop on the table. I am already lost in the work. 

The sunlight keeps grazing my face and the papers. The soft breeze keeping the sweatiness of my hands’ sangfroid. It’s nice, the sunlight. It’s warm, keeps me grounded to the work but helps me breath, calm. 

I am nearly done with the essay. The nearing to the end excites an urgency in my heart. Making my hands go faster on the keyboard, like a final rush of adrenaline. I’m done, nearly done. I am on the last paragraph, the conclusion. The last line. Save. Submit. 

As I look at the circle on the screen, submitting the assignment. I realise the dryness of my mouth, the discomfort of my throat and an urge to use the toilet. But I can’t, my eyes are focused on the screen, breath held as I wait for the submission to be completed. 

Groaning I move my neck and shoulders, stiff from my position. The assignment is done. It’s done in time. With 15 minutes spare. I look for my phone, it’s been nearly three hours. Nearly three hours since I’ve been here… in the stranger’s house. With alert eyes I look around, for him. 

He is not in the room. 

The wrinkles on the sofa suggest that maybe he was sitting there earlier. 

Craning my neck, I look towards the kitchen. Also, empty. Strange. 

With the competition of the assignment, my shoulders feel lighter and emotions relaxed, with the stress gone. This gives me a moment to rationally think about what happened. Today was an eventful day. The previous scenarios are playing in my head, and an embarrassed groan escaped my mouth as the heat covers my face and neck. 

I realise the embarrassing action I committed today. It was all my fault. Embarrassment and nervousness fill my body. Taking deep breaths I try to calm myself. 

I gather the stuff from the table and get up. Stretching my back and legs. Meanwhile, an apology is being formed in my mind. I need to apologize. 

Thank goodness he is not a murderer. I should not have followed a stranger so recklessly. At least my work is done. I need to apologise. And repay him back. 

Standing up I look around. The stack of dvds under the tv, small figurines on the shelf, the plant next to the window. It’s nice. But still somehow empty. Something is missing. 

Taeyong POV

I am in my room. Hands rapidly writing on the paper. The notebook, my journal. I need to understand what I am feeling right now. I am confused and shocked. 

Maybe I… I don’t know. The inconsistence, the unpredictability of the situation is probably what is attracting me. The challenge. I don’t know. 

I conclude the questions swarming in my head with this answer. The sounds coming from the living room signal that he is done. Hopefully, he isn’t a thief. The thought suddenly makes me jump, but as it came it dissolves, there is nothing worthy here. 

I close the journal and put it away in the drawer. I make my way towards the living room, he is standing. The table clean as if never used. His eyes are downcast, hands fidgeting in front of him. 

I watch him. Observing. Waiting for him to leave. He moves his head upwards, our eyes briefly meeting before he is already looking elsewhere. Clearing his throat, a blush rising on his cheeks and his hair covering his eyes he starts to speak up. 

I look at him expectantly. Alert. But tired. I want him to leave and forget about today. This is not me. It’s bringing too many changes. 

“Uhm, I- you… sorry.”

I stare at him with wide eyes. Where did this come from? His voice is nothing like before. He is stuttering, it’s quite and nowhere as confident as before. He looks troubled. 

Raising his eyes once again, trying to hold the eye contact this time he continues. Voice still wobbly, stuttering, hands fidgeting and the blush still covering his cheeks. 

“I am sorry about… this morning and the um, coffee. I- black coffee there is nothing wrong with it. Mint chocolate too! And thank you for this. ”

I am still shocked but a bit amused. I run my eyes over him. He is moving from one leg to another. Embarrassed. Shy. Cut-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! how are you?
> 
> So this happened. I don’t know how Taeyong will react.   
> Will this allow them to have a new start? Or will they still keep the awkwardness?   
> I don’t know. We will see. 
> 
> I hope you are all doing well! Keep drinking water, stay hydrated!!   
> Don’t forget to eat, life is short and we need to make all of it! Enjoy the little things! Have some sweets, cake, ice cream or crisps! Maybe try something new!! 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, welcome pretty human beings!!
> 
> I needed to write something about the supreme duo… because I have been missing them like crazy!  
> And I was in my emotions, so I thought, what better idea other than distracting myself with some maladaptive daydreaming? 
> 
> I hope you all have been doing well, these quarantine blues has gotten to everyone! 
> 
> Keep a smile on your face and let me know how you like this! Don’t worry, you can be brutally honest and please correct me if I am wrong! 
> 
> I am open to ideas, so let your mind wonder and if you come up with something – let me know!! It will make me happy!! 
> 
> I hope we can become friends!!


End file.
